


worthy

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Ser un padre soltero nunca fue fácil para Seoho, por eso es que no puede evitar romper en llanto cuando otro padre le casi grita "¿Para qué tienen hijos si no los van a cuidar?" por un conflicto que tuvo Dongju en el parque con otro niño.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_mimi/gifts).



Seoho tenía apenas diecinueve años cuando decidió adoptar al pequeño Dongju. En realidad, él aún vivía con su madre y su hermana cuando encontró un indefenso bebé abandonado dentro de una caja de camino a la universidad. Lo correcto era llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana y que ellos se hicieran cargo de la pequeña criatura, pero Seoho de alguna manera sentía que debía quedarse con el niño. Sí lo llevó al hospital para asegurarse de que no estuviera en peligro su salud. "Es un niño muy sano" le había felicitado la doctora, sin imaginarse que acababa de encontrarlo tirado como si no valiera nada. Seoho sonrió y le agradeció, saliendo con el niño de menos de un año en brazos y fue a comprar pañales, leche y todo lo que necesitara para cuidarlo.

—Sabes que no puedes quedártelo, no es un cachorrito... ¿Qué harás con un niño a tu edad? —le había dicho Chungha, su hermana mayor. 

—N-no puedo dejarlo tirado —murmuró Seoho, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Mamá, dile que no puede quedarse al bebé... —demandó. Seoho miró a su madre con una mirada lastimosa.

—Seoho, cariño... Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tu hermana tiene razón —Seoho estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su madre continuó—. Eres joven, aún estás estudiando y no tienes una pareja para cuidar al niño. Hay otras soluciones —explicó apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—¿Cómo cuál? ¿Tirarlo en la comisaría? ¿Mandarlo a un orfanato? —Seoho dejó caer unas lágrimas. 

Seoho sabía —porque salían noticias como esa a diario— que nadie hacía nada por los bebés abandonados y terminaban muertos u olvidados en orfanatos en donde eran maltratados, abusados, y demás barbaridades que no hacían más que helarle la sangre. No quería dejar al bebé corriendo el riesgo de que éste jamás encontrara una familia que lo quisiera y lo cuidara de la forma en la que Seoho creía que él lo haría. No dejaría al bebé a su suerte.

—Estoy decidido, voy a quedarme con él. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que funcione. Pero por favor, no me pidan que lo abandone... El niño no merece eso. 

Al final, su madre y su hermana, luego de mucho pensarlo y argumentar, habían decidido que Seoho podía adoptar al niño si estaba realmente seguro de ello. De cualquier manera, Seoho sabía que ambas lo ayudarían en la crianza del niño cuando lo necesitara. 

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —le preguntó Chungha con curiosidad. 

Seoho sonrió mirando al bebé: —Dongju. Lee Dongju.

♡♡♡

Dongju estaba jugando con unos niños en el parque mientras Seoho lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su niño había crecido mucho y con sus cuatro años de edad, era muy hablador y juguetón. Sin embargo, a veces Seoho tenía problemas con algunas madres en el parque porque a Dongju no le gustaba compartir algunos de sus juguetes con otros niños. Aun así, ese día parecía estar bastante amigable e incluso estaba compartiendo sus juguetes con un niño al que Dongju había denominado Woongie, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó a Woongie llorar y vio como un chico moreno de una edad similar a la suya se acercaba al niño y lo abrazaba. 

—¿Qué sucedió, Dongju? —se acercó a su hijo, luego de ver la otra escena. Dongju estaba abrazando su peluche favorito con fuerza y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. 

Seoho obviamente sospechaba qué era lo que había sucedido, pero antes de que su hijo pudiera responderle, escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Se oía molesta, y Seoho se dio vuelta temerosamente, tomando de la mano a Dongju. 

—¿Es tu hermano? ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Y por qué lo dejan a cargo de un niño? —casi le gritó el chico moreno que había visto con el niño antes— ¿Para qué tienen hijos si no los van a cuidar? —suspiró frustrado. 

No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le doliera en el pecho cada vez que escuchaba palabras como esas. Cuando las madres se quejaban de Dongju en el parque también preguntaban dónde estaba su madre y por qué lo dejaban a cargo de un mocoso irresponsable. Y Seoho sabía que hacía todo lo posible para que a Dongju no le faltara nada —quizá lo malcriaba demasiado por esa misma razón—, pero no quería que su hijo creyera que necesitaba una madre para ser feliz. Seoho no quería que se comparara con los otros niños porque realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando su niño le preguntaba por qué no tenía una madre como los demás. Seoho hacía todo lo posible para que su hijo lo tuviera todo: amor, comida, ropa, juguetes. Por eso es que Seoho sólo pudo observar al otro hombre una fracción de segundo antes de romper en llanto.

—Y-yo... Lo s- —había intentado disculparse Seoho entre avergonzado y triste —. N-no era m-

—¿Papa? ¿Qué le sucede a papa? —Seoho había sido interrumpido por Dongju al borde de las lágrimas y tirando suavemente el brazo de su padre.

Seoho se secó algunas lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo.

—Papá está bien, Dongju-ah —dijo acariciándole el cabello. Dongju agarró las mejillas de Seoho.

—¿Papa está bien? —le preguntó nuevamente. Seoho sintió un vuelco en el corazón y con los ojos brillosos asintió regalándole una de las mejores sonrisas. 

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar un poco más? Yo voy a estar aquí sentado observándote, ¿sí? —Dongju estaba por salir corriendo, pero Seoho lo detuvo: —Pero primero... Dame un abrazo.

—¡Sí! 

Y luego de un fuerte abrazo, Dongju fue a jugar con algunos niños en el parque, entre ellos también estaba Woongie. Seoho dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa: parecía que los niños ya no estaban molestos.

Seoho escuchó un carraspeo detrás suyo que lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Lentamente se dio vuelta sin levantar la cabeza y esquivando a toda costa la mirada del chico frente a él.

—Yo... Lo siento mucho por lo que dije —suspiró el chico con una mano en la nuca, con un gesto avergonzado y arrepentido. 

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no tienes porqué disculparte —Seoho le dio una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.

—No, en serio. Estaba molesto porque mi hijo estaba llorando, y no sabía que era tu hijo. No debí decir esas cosas innecesarias. 

—Está bien. No es nada que no supiera igualmente —murmuró entre dientes, tomando asiento en un espacio cercano a donde estaba parado hacía unos segundos. Un asiento que le permitiera tener a la vista a su hijo. Seoho sintió como el otro padre tomaba asiento a su lado en silencio. 

Por unos largos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra. Simplemente estaban sentados en un incómodo silencio, mirando cómo sus hijos jugaban entre sí. Seoho se sorprendió al ver a Dongju prestarle su peluche favorito a Woongie.

—Es el primer regalo que le hice... Jamás quiere prestarlo —murmuró Seoho, y el chico a su lado lo miró con una ligera sorpresa atravesando su expresión—. Soy Seoho, por cierto —agregó mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su hijo, algo avergonzado. Seoho no iba a negar que el padre de Woongie era bastante guapo y acababa de llorar como una niña frente a él.

—Kim Youngjo —le sonrió también algo avergonzado. Seoho por alguna razón sintió su corazón dar un golpeteo con algo de fuerza al ver su sonrisa—. Yo... Realmente lo lamento. 

—He dicho que está bien, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice —ofreció una leve sonrisa mostrando que aceptaba sus disculpas—. Siempre creen que solo soy el niñero o su hermano y me dicen cosas horribles sobre su posible madre, y luego me miran con pena cuando descubren que soy el padre de Dongju —se encogió de hombros. 

—No era mi intención decir esas cosas, en serio... Además te ves muy joven para ser padre —murmuró el llamado Youngjo con algo de pena.

—Lo soy, supongo —se quedó pensativo un momento—. Tenía diecinueve cuando encontré a Dongju.

—¿E-encontrar? —preguntó confundido Youngjo.

—¿Eh? —Seoho lo miró sorprendido dándose cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta. —Oh, sí. Lo encontré abandonado hace casi cuatro años, cuando tenía diecinueve y decidí adoptarlo —Youngjo simplemente lo vio asombrado. 

—Debe haber sido difícil...

Lo era. Ser un padre soltero a los diecinueve años era realmente difícil, y durante los primeros meses de adoptar a Dongju, Seoho había entendido porqué su madre y Chungha se habían opuesto a la idea. Seoho no sólo tenía que estudiar, sino que también tenía que mantener su trabajo de medio tiempo como barista. Por suerte, Seoho era el mejor amigo del hijo del dueño del café, lo cual hacía que ellos comprendieran cuando debía ausentarse para cuidar a su hijo, o simplemente cuando necesitaba llevarlo al trabajo porque ni su madre ni su hermana podían quedarse a cuidarlo. Keonhee amaba cuando eso sucedía porque adoraba al pequeño Dongju, y Seoho lo agradecía porque su mejor amigo lo ayudaba a cuidarlo cuando él estaba de turno. También había tenido que llevar a Dongju a la universidad incontables veces, ganándose la mirada juzgadora de todos. A Seoho eso no le importaba, porque no era como si viera a su hijo como un error. Al contrario, estaba muy orgulloso de ser el padre adoptivo de esa bella criatura. 

Geonhak, su otro mejor amigo, tampoco lo había juzgado, simplemente se había sorprendido porque no esperaba que Seoho pudiera querer tener un niño. Además Dongju parecía adorar a Geonhak y, aunque Geonhak no lo quisiera admitir, él también tenía un gran afecto hacia el niño. Seoho había pensado que tal vez podría hacerlo el padrino de su Dongju.

A pesar de que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y familia, Seoho admitía que era agotador, especialmente cuando debía despertarse en medio de la noche porque su hijo tenía hambre. Y aunque debajo de sus ojos empezaran a notarse unas marcas bastante obscuras y unas bolsas bastante pronunciadas, Seoho jamás se quejó. Para Seoho, Dongju era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer todo tipo de sacrificios por su hijo. Por eso no podía olvidar jamás el pequeño rostro sonriente de su hijo —que mostraba el único diente que había crecido hasta el momento— cuando Seoho le regaló su primer peluche. 

Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que Seoho había adoptado a Dongju y aún no había podido comprarle ningún tipo de juguete. Su madre le había comprado algunos peluches, pero Seoho quería que su hijo tuviera un regalo suyo. Por esa razón, ese día Seoho salió del trabajo con el niño dormido en sus brazos, bastante emocionado: era el día de su paga.

Lo primero que había hecho era comprar todas las cosas que necesitaba para su bebé como leche, ropa y pañales. Luego, con mucha felicidad, entró a una tienda de peluches pensando en que quizá podría conseguirle alguno a su hijo por fin. Dongju se había despertado y observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos y maravillados todos los peluches que había, pero había uno en particular que Seoho había notado que a su hijo le había llamado la atención. Dongju había estirado sus manitos para agarrar un peluche del personaje de Disney, Dumbo. Cuando Seoho se lo alcanzó, Dongju soltó una pequeña risita mientas abrazaba torpemente al muñeco. Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón decidió que debía comprarlo. Nada podía superar la cara de felicidad que tenía Dongju cuando salieron de la tienda con Dumbo entre sus pequeños brazos, y nuevamente Seoho sintió la necesidad de siempre hacer todo para mantener esa pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios de su bebé.

  
—¿Qué hay de ti y tu pequeño? —preguntó Seoho mirando con una sonrisa a Dongju y a Woongie corriendo de las manos. Youngjo dejó escapar un suspiró y Seoho lo observó. No se veía muy emocionado por hablar del tema. —No tienes que decirme si no quieres —le sonrió de una forma en la que sus ojos desaparecieron casi completamente. Seoho debió haber estado alucinando tal vez, porque le había parecido haber visto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Youngjo.

—No, está bien. Es solo que es una larga historia —dijo rascando la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo —Seoho sonrió apuntando a sus niños todavía con energías para jugar por un buen rato más. Youngjo le devolvió la sonrisa y Seoho tal vez —sólo tal vez— sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse un poquito.

—Hwanwoong en realidad no es mi hijo —comenzó y Seoho lo observó haciendo una pequeña "o" con sus labios—. Es de mi hermana...

Youngjo se había enterado que Hyunah estaba embarazada antes que nadie. Ni siquiera su madre lo sabía cuando su hermana llegó llorando a su habitación a decirle que estaba esperando un niño. Youngjo no entendía porqué estaba llorando, porque Hyunah no parecía feliz por la noticia, pero ella le había dicho que en realidad quería tener a su hijo con Hyojong, mas no quería arruinarle la vida a su novio. Según lo que le había dicho, él acababa de conseguir una beca en Estados Unidos y no podría perdonarse si por su culpa él no pudiera cumplir sus sueños. Además, Hyunah tenía planeado irse a vivir con Hyojong, y se consideraba lo suficientemente inmadura para tener que cuidar a un niño. Pero abortarlo no era una opción de ninguna manera.

Youngjo se había quedado muy pensativo, y luego de conversarlo con los dos —y también con sus padres, quienes argumentaban que eran demasiado grandes para tener que cuidar un bebé recién nacido— decidieron que él podría cuidarlo. Hyunah tendría a su hijo y se quedaría con él los primeros meses hasta que Youngjo pudiera criarlo dándole de tomar el biberón. La realidad era que a Youngjo no le molestaba cuidar al niño, criarlo como si fuera su hijo, porque él amaba a los niños. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro suyo le molestaba porque no le parecía correcto prácticamente adoptar a su sobrino. Le parecía algo irresponsable por parte de Hyunah abandonar a su bebé, mucho más dejarlo en manos de un estudiante de veintiún años, pero tampoco podía impedirle a su hermana mayor la felicidad de vivir con su novio en otro país. Por lo que, sin rechistar, decidió aceptar.

—... Desde entonces han pasado unos cuatro años, también —suspiró Youngjo.

—Y Hwanwoong cree que eres su padre —mencionó Seoho, tratando de procesar la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Youngjo no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar otro suspiro, éste más decaído que el anterior. Seoho pensó que tal vez Youngjo creía que Dongju era su hermano menor, que también era el hijo de una hermana suya irresponsable. No estaba tan alejado de la realidad, al fin y al cabo Dongju sí era el hijo de una mujer irresponsable que jamás quiso tener a ese hermoso niño con ella. Seoho comprendió que no podía juzgar y reprocharle a Youngjo haberle gritado esas cosas porque también estaba en una situación difícil con su hijo. 

Seoho con timidez apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Youngjo. 

—Eres un gran hermano, y un gran padre —le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. Youngjo lo observó con ojos grandes y lagrimosos, y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Creo que tu eres un gran padre, Seoho —Seoho casi pudía jurar que Youngjo podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho más fuerte de lo que debería. 

Con las mejillas al rojo fuego, corrió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Seoho sabía que se esforzaba en ser un buen padre para su Dongju, pero que alguien se lo dijera le hacía ver que todo su esfuerzo realmente valía la pena. Por eso es que sin poder evitarlo, rompió en llanto por segunda vez en frente del guapo chico, aunque esta vez fueron lagrimas de puro alivio. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo, y a pesar de que lo conocía hacía no más de una hora, Seoho pudo encontrar refugio en los delicados y fuertes brazos de Youngjo, dejando sus lágrimas fluir tanto como le fue posible. De repente unos tirones en la manga de su chaqueta lo obligaron a separarse del abrazo.

—¿P-papa? —los ojitos lagrimosos de Dongju lo observaban preocupados y Seoho sintió su corazón doler.

—Dongju-ah —murmuró abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

—Dongdong, ¿tu papa está bien? —preguntó Hwanwoong a su lado, tomando la manga del sweater de Dongju.

—Estoy bien —sonrió Seoho—. Solo estoy feliz de tenerte, Lee Dongju —agregó abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—¡Papa! —se quejó Dongju, pero devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. 

Seoho miró hacia un costado y Youngjo con Hwanwoong sentado sobre sus piernas observaba la escena con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Nuevamente se preguntó si había algo que lo hiciera alucinar en el ambiente, porque le pareció escuchar que Youngjo murmuró "adorable", provocando un obscuro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aunque claro que podría estar refiriéndose a cualquiera de sus hijos: Dongju y Hwanwoong sí que eran adorables.

Ambos niños fueron a jugar una media hora más, mientras Seoho y Youngjo se quedaron sentados observándolos en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando comentando cosas sobre lo tiernos que eran sus hijos. Cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a sus hogares porque estaba poniéndose algo obscuro y frío, Seoho y Youngjo se quedaron parados frente a frente, observándose con las mejillas algo rosas.

—Fue un placer conocerlos —dijo Seoho tímidamente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, igualmente —respondió Youngjo de una forma similar.

—Papa, no quiero que Woongie se vaya —lloró Dongju abrazando a Hwanwoong.

—¡Dongdong no te vayas! —también lloró Hwanwoong.

—Uh... tal vez podrías... darme tu... ¿número? —preguntó Youngjo nerviosamente, ofreciéndole a Seoho su teléfono. —Tú sabes, para que los niños jueguen juntos otro día —agregó con las orejas rojas.

—Oh... eh... sí, claro, por supuesto —respondió con las mejillas rojas, tomando el teléfono y anotando su número con dedos temblorosos—. ¿Escuchaste Dongju-ah? Vas a jugar con Woongie otro día. Ahora debemos irnos, ¿sí? Está haciendo frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

—Está bien, papa —respondió con un puchero en los labios. 

Separándose del abrazo de Hwanwoong tomó a Seoho de la mano y se paró a su lado. Seoho se quedó observando a Youngjo tímidamente.

—Bueno... Nos vamos —dijo Seoho, de repente, no moviéndose realmente.

—Sí, nosotros también... —respondió Youngjo, quien se movió unos centímetros más cerca de Seoho con Hwanwoong en brazos—.Te hablo luego —susurró Youngjo.

—C-claro... Nos vemos —le sonrió tímidamente—. Saluda Dongju —le dijo a su hijo levantándolo y posicionándolo en sus brazos.

—Adiós, papa de Woongie —saludó dejando un beso en las mejillas de Youngjo, a lo que él sonrió con ternura.

—Adiós, pequeño Dongju —le respondió acariciando sus cabellos—. Hwanwoongie...

—Adiós, papa de Dongdong —también dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda de Seoho.

—Adiós, Seoho... Nos veremos luego —Seoho se sorprendió y sintió sus mejillas encenderse nuevamente cuando los labios de Youngjo se posicionaron sobre una de ellas, despidiéndose.

—N-nos v-v-emos...

♡♡♡

Algún par de meses después de su primer encuentro en el parque, Seoho no podía contar la cantidad de veces que Youngjo y él habían programado citas de juego para sus niños. Dongju y Hwanwoong jamás se cansaban de jugar juntos, y se veían muchas veces a la semana. Y Seoho podría haber tenido problemas con ello porque ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo en la que debía preparar trabajos para la universidad o estudiar, pero muchas de las reuniones eran, o en su propia casa, o en la casa de Youngjo, y Youngjo era tan agradable que le dejaba hacer la tarea en su casa o leer si lo necesitaba. Aunque Seoho jamás admitiría en voz alta que muchas veces había mentido diciendo que no tenía ningún trabajo que hacer simplemente para poder pasar tiempo con Youngjo.

Sí, Seoho tenía un pequeño gran enamoramiento hacia Youngjo. Pero no era su culpa para nada. Youngjo era muy apuesto y era agradable, además de que era adorable con su hijo, y tal vez le aceleraba un poco mucho el corazón cuando lo veía jugar con Dongju. Y lo mejor de todo era que parecía no ser unilateral. Porque Seoho a veces lo encontraba observándolo cuando él estaba con Dongju y Youngjo corría la mirada avergonzado. Porque a veces sus manos se rozaban y las mejillas de ambos se enrojecían. Porque a veces simplemente podían estar unos cuántos segundos mirándose a los ojos en silencio, hasta que alguno de sus hijos se acercara y los interrumpiera. 

Y Seoho era feliz, porque en esas semanas había encontrado a alguien que lo comprendía. Había encontrado a alguien con el que podían apoyarse mutuamente. Y por sobre todo, había encontrado a alguien que no sólo lo hacía feliz a él, sino también a su pequeño Dongju.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Youngjo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? Sí, sí... Sólo pensaba —le sonrió Seoho con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

—¿En qué pensabas? —le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose un poco más de lo recomendable para respetar el espacio personal de una persona, provocando que se avergonzara y mirara hacia el costado.

—N-nada —negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y Youngjo lo miró con ternura.

Estaban en medio de una de sus frecuentes citas de juego, esta vez en el jardín de la casa de Youngjo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco mientras los niños fingían que estaban teniendo una fiesta de té con Dumbo y otros peluches. Seoho sonrió a la escena.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Seoho sintió la mano de Youngjo posándose sobre la suya propia, sobresaltándolo un poco y obligándolo a mirarlo con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos.

—Me gustas —soltó Youngjo de repente. 

Seoho no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó observándolo, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se trasladaba a su cabeza. Youngjo no estaba en un mejor estado: sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa obscuro y sus ojos mostraban timidez.

—Es decir, me gustas como... románticamente. Pero no te preocupes, no tienes que responderme ahora —agregó un momento después—. No te molestaré con este tema así no se vuelve incómodo entre los dos. Hwanwoongie no me perdonaría que espantara a su único amiguito —se rió nerviosamente rascando su cuello.

—Yo... —empezó tímidamente Seoho. —También me gustas.

—Oh... —Youngjo lo miró algo confundido. —¿En serio?

Seoho sólo asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas y se sentía realmente avergonzado, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía correr la mirada de los ojos de Youngjo. 

Youngjo le sonrió. Una de sus genuinas sonrisas llenas de felicidad, amabilidad, y un cariño que sólo guardaba para Hwanwoong y para Seoho. De a poco se fue aproximando a su rostro, muy lentamente, acortando la distancia que les impedía compartir la intimidad de un beso. 

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, ambos supieron que el destino les había dado a sus niños para que ellos encontraran la mayor felicidad de sus vidas. Ahora ambos no sólo tenían a sus hijos, sino que se tenían el uno al otro. 

—¿Papa? —la voz del pequeño Dongju los obligó a separarse. Seoho estaba demasiado avergonzado para siquiera ver a su hijo a los ojos.

—¿Van a casarse? —preguntó Hwanwoong con una sonrisa enorme y saltando de felicidad.

Seoho simplemente escondió su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos cuando escuchó la risa de Youngjo mientras decía "tal vez".

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Dongju puede significar "worthy" en coreano, quiere decir algo que vale la pena, por eso es que tiene tanto significado para Seoho cuando le pone el nombre.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ♥
> 
> (Pueden encontrarme en wattpad con el nombre de @eyesonseoho_ )


End file.
